Taboo?
by LifeIsAParade
Summary: The late memoirs of the Michael Jackson's oldest daughter Bibi, as she's more commonly known in the media. Made famous by her dysfunctional family, her life was never normal by any means. Throw in a musical prodigy lover and the trial of the Millenium and you've got a great read. This is the story they never wanted you to know. A story of love and pain. Strength and redemption.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A woman of sixty walked into her office, briefcase in her hand. A look of determination was plastered on her face. Taking a seat at her desk she booted up her computer and stretched her fingers.

The decision that she made the month before was hard indeed. Letting the public into her wild, crazy, hard, sad, loving, and happy life was something she had always been advised against her whole life. Now it was time for her to leave her legacy to the new generation before she was too old to remember it clearly.

It started with her father, who was her biggest fan and confidant for many years. She was his great defender and backbone. Neither of them knew just what was going to happen. What curveballs were going to be thrown their way.

It ended with her husband, who was an enigma and a half. He made her want to pull her hair out by the root and jump his bones at any given time. The journey they went through wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

Both men were with Jehovah now and it seemed to be the right time to let the world know the truth. Good, bad, or ugly. Her truth was her truth and it had been too long coming.

Taking a deep sigh she placed her fingers on the keyboard and started typing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Santa Barbara November 2001

I hate the paparazzi. Lord knows I spent my life being shielded from them. Bodyguards were a way of life all my life. I can't even remember a time where I could leave without at least one that was packing. It was like being the daughter of the president, or better yet, a king. Which technically I was. The King of Pop to be exact.

I was back in Santa Barbara after spending the last five or so months in Chanhassen, Minnesota working on my album. All I wanted was a little shopping trip to Rodeo but that was a bad plan. Here I was in Vivienne Westwood and the whole front of the store was surrounded by paps. The flashes of cameras never bothered me though. It was always their inappropriate questions.

Just as I was being escorted out they started.

" Bibi what's going on in your love life? Is there anyone special warming the princess of pop's bed? Perhaps the king of funk? Is it true that you came in between him and Mayte? Bibi please share. "

" I miss the peacefulness of Minnesota. " I said more to myself than anyone else.

I was safely escorted into my Beamer which was parked right behind the sea of paps. Once we were away from all of that I could breathe properly. Next stop, Neverland.

I know what you're thinking what kind of grown man has an amusement park in his backyard? Let me explain... Because he fucking wants to. Point. Blank. Period.

My father didn't know that I was coming, but with all of the commotion at the store, he should know by the time I get there. Damn paps ruined my surprise once again.

When we finally got there I walked in and looked around everything was just like I left it. " Hello? Is anyone here? "

" Is that my Bibi?! " Came my father's voice from the kitchen.

I ran in and gave him a big hug. " Oh, dad I've missed you. "

He pulled me back and took a long look. " You're looking a little thin what has that man been feeding you? " He asked.

I mock glared at him. " Gee thanks, Dad. I've been working on some choreography for the tour we're planning. You of all people should know how that is. "

He gave me a fake smile. " That I do. "

It was hard for my dad to see me go into the same industry that gave him so much heartache, but to me, this is our family legacy. God gave me the gift of music just like he gave my dad. I was determined, however, to not lose myself in the fame and dirty politics.

" So I've been seeing you and him plastered all over the media lately. Something about him going with you on this tour? " He said stiffly.

I sighed. Here we go. " His name is Prince daddy. We've been working with each other for almost ten years off and on and you still can't say his name. "

Talking about him with my dad was always a little awkward. The two of them have been rivals since as far back as I can remember. It was stupid really. Both of them were ridiculous but I loved them.

We've been working our butts off for 6 months on this album and it's only halfway done. I long for when it's finished so I can finally breathe. Then after that, we're touring. I just want to spend some time with my family beforehand.

This time was even more precious since my siblings would only be this young once. Prince Michael and Paris are the living, breathing embodiments of love. I never thought that I could love tiny humans so much until they came along.

Did it bother me that I was almost twenty-seven and my dad was still having kids? Nope. He deserves all that life has to give and then some. Forget what you've heard. Point. Blank. Period.

" Bibi I need to tell you something. " Dad said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Oh God. Every time he says it in that tone I know it's gonna be a doozy. " What? "

He sighed. " A reporter, Martin Bashir, is coming here to film for a while to set the record straight about my life. "

It took me a minute to process. Of all the crazy thing he's ever done this one takes the cake. " You mean our lives? What makes you think this man won't stab you in the back for a quick payday? "

" Bibi, Lady Diana trusted him to tell her story. " He said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. " He would have gotten locked up for lying about her in England. It's called treason. Him lying about you, an American, is not. "

Anger flashed in his eyes. Something I rarely saw coming from him. " It's happening Bianca. You don't have to be a part of it. "

" You can't just expect me to be okay with this. When has the media ever been kind to our family? " I asked putting my attitude in check.

He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head. " If I had known that the media would have been this rough on you I'd have never let you get in the spotlight. I learned from that when your brother and sister came along. "

" It's not me I'm worried about. " I said sadly. " You're at least gonna keep the kids out of it right? "

He nodded. " They're faces will be either blurred out or cover with masks while on camera. "

Still not liking this idea, I knew I wouldn't have a chance in hell to change his mind. I just sighed and left the room in search of my siblings. Of course, I found them in my favorite part of Neverland. The floating beds on the balcony connected to my suite. They loved to spin around in them.

" Hey! " I yelled scaring them.

Once they saw it was me they giggled.

" Sissy! " Paris squealed and ran to me.

I picked her up and twirled her around. " I missed you so much. " I said blowing raspberries on her cheek.

I frowned. They both look so much bigger than the last time I saw them. I hated spending so much time away and missing everything that goes on in their lives. I'm going to have to work out a schedule that fits my family and my career. I can't keep missing things like holidays and birthdays. They're still young and they're used to me being here all the time.

Coming out of my thoughts I looked at Prince and Paris. " You guys wanna go take a swim? " I asked.

They both jumped up and down in excitement. " Okay go put your suits on. "

They ran to their rooms and I laughed. I sure missed my babies. I went to my bathroom and put a modest bikini on. Just as I was ready to head out my phone started buzzing. The Purple One flashed on the screen.

" Please tell me you just want to shoot the breeze. " I said knowing otherwise.

I heard him chuckle on the other end. " I don't shoot the breeze you should know that mama. "

" Look I just got home and I'm trying to spend some time with my brother and sister. " I said breathlessly.

There was a pause. " I just have all of these great ideas for your album. We really need to get together and work on them. "

" Okay I know that genius mind of yours never quits, but I need some time to spend with my family. I thought the whole point of being a free artist is you could set your own schedule. "

He hummed on the other end. " I suppose... But you of all people should know you have to strike while the iron is hot. Your last album was five years ago and people lose interest after a while you know that. "

I couldn't deny that. " I get it okay. I just have some things going on here that I need to take care of. "

" What's Camille up to this time? " He asked with laughter in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. " I told you about that Camille shit. You know his name so use it. "

" I just get tired of him always needing you to be the responsible one. " He said.

I feel like we've had this argument a million times. " Look, I don't expect you to understand. I just expect you to be respectful. "

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. " Look you take the time you need but not too much mama. Your dads shit shouldn't come before you. You spent your whole life doing right by your family. It's time for you to be greedy and selfish and think about yourself for once. "

" I'll let you know when I'm ready to come back to Chanhassen. " I said to finish the conversation.

" You better. Have fun with your family mama. " He said before we hung up.

Sometimes I felt like I was rubbing my family in his face. Especially since his dad passed away in August. I know he regrets not spending much time with him. Now his mother's health was declining as well. He hid it well but I know it bothers him. I just try my hardest to be there for him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day I met up with my best friend Kourtney for lunch.

I was on time as usual. She was late, as usual. I had already ordered coffee by the time she came strolling in.

" Hey doll sorry I'm late. I literally got stuck in the worst traffic. " She said kissing my cheek and sitting across from me.

I rolled my eyes. " You're forgiven... This time. " I joked.

" So what has been going on? The the last time we spoke you said you weren't coming back for at least another month. " She asked after the waitress took her order.

I took a sip of my coffee. " Girl my dad has gone off of the deep end. He wants Martin Bashir to come to Neverland and film a documentary about our life. "

Kourtney's mouth dropped. " Mr secretive, here sign this NDA right quick, giving an in-depth interview? Like seriously? " She asked shocked.

" There is a reason he doesn't do them. Anything he says can and will be used against him in the court of public opinion. " I sighed.

Kourtney nodded. Out of all of my friends she knew what it was like to be constantly in the spotlight. Her father, Robert Kardashian, was OJ Simpson's lawyer. That case was highly publicized and her family has always been under the microscope.

" I get it I really do, but I can see where he's coming from. If I was him I'd want the world to leave me alone no matter what it took. " She said making a lot of sense.

I hated when she made sense. " I'm just trying to look out for him and my siblings. "

" Look I hear you doll, but you can't make his decisions. If I could make my family's decisions they would all be better off. " She said laughing.

The waitress brought our food out and we dug in. The chicken caesar salad was delicious.

" So I went to a party with Kim and Paris last week and you will never guess who walked in looking like a slutty version of you? " She asked changing the subject.

I can only imagine. " Who?

" Mayte. " She said making eye contact.

Oh God. Kourtney's Sister Kim ran in the same circles as Prince's ex-wife. " I thought she'd be hiding out for the rest of her life after what she put him through. "

" I know right? She had the nerve to talk shit about you to Kim like you wouldn't find out. It's not like she had anything new to say anyways. It looks like she's still using. You know the junkie slob kabob at the party that thinks everyone loves her. She was literally so embarrassing to be around. " She said shaking her head.

It was her own fault. Prince gave her an option. Get clean or get out. She chose to get out. Lets not even talk about her using while she was pregnant. It killed him to know that she was responsible for their son's condition, but I would never say that out loud.

" When was the last time you talked to him? " She asked fishing for deets.

I chuckled. " Yesterday. He told me to mind my own business and come back to Minnesota. "

Kourtney grinned. " Oh, how manly. He still totally wants you. "

Okay, so back in the day we were very close... You see, I was Prince's muse at one point. He wrote Shhh and I Hate U from The Gold Experience about me. I Hate U was written because when I ended things I started seeing another entertainer around the same time. Call it a rebound. Why did I end things? That's a long story.

The short version? I got scared. Scared of what would happen if the press found out. Prince is the same age as my dad; and has always been skeptical and Shady at best towards him. I also didn't want to deal with the backlash.

Kourtney cleared her throat bringing me out of my thoughts." We've had this talk before. "

" You're right. And every time I tell you the same thing. He's your soul mate Bib's. " She said supportively.

I hated talking about this. " Look, after breaking up with him when he asked me to marry him, and then going off and getting engaged three months later... I don't think that anything is going to happen between me and Prince. "

" Do I need to remind you that you went off and got engaged too? Dave is a good man, but he'll never make you as happy as Prince. Don't you think that if you just explain what happened that he would forgive you? It's clear that if he didn't want you in his life then you wouldn't be. He called you not the other way around. He's telling you without words that he wants you back. " She said seriously.

I couldn't even argue with her. I just looked at my empty plate in deep thought.

After lunch, me and Kourt went our separate ways. She had to go work at Smooch and I headed to Melrose for retail therapy. When I was nervous I shopped.

Of course, there were paps following me but my security was on fleek and I was really good at tuning them out. I just flip the bird at a couple of them and give them a story of how Bibi Jackson is less like her father than anyone ever thought. Then again, they loved to drag his name through the mud as well.

The only difference? I don't care what the media thinks about me. Never once have I cried over the lies they tell about me or my family.

Looking through the racks at the Gucci store, I almost lost myself in the fine clothing when I heard a woman talking loudly.

" You can't kick me out! Don't you know who my ex-husband is? "

Of all the stores she would be in the one I'm in. I looked over at her and was shocked. She couldn't have been more than a hundred and ten pounds. I almost felt bad. Almost.

I must have made a noise because she looked right at me and scoffed.

" This day keeps getting better. " She said sarcastically. " You off with someone else's husband? "

I rolled my eyes. " Are you big mad or little mad? " I asked.

" Me? Why would I be mad? " She asked with attitude.

I laughed. " Maybe because you have to drop your ex-husband's name in order to stay relevant? "

Her face fell before masking it. " Please, I don't need him. "

" Right. That's why you're still using his last name. You're pathetic. " I told her before taking my choices to the register.

Mayte stood behind me as I paid. It would have made me uncomfortable but she didn't scare me.

" You know... " She said slowly. " You kind of owe me. If you hadn't come along me and Prince would still be together. "

I laughed. " Please. The only reason he married you is because I left him and moved on. " I said as the sales girl handed me my bag. " Thank you. " I told her before turning back to Mayte. " Have a shitty life. " I told her sweetly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chanhassen January 16th 2002

I was greeted at the bag coral by Romeo, Prince's bodyguard.

" Hello beautiful. " He greeted.

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. " Hey Rome, I missed you. "

He laughed. " Everyone at Paisley has missed you. Including the boss. "

We got to Prince's sleek black Town Car and Rome opened? the door for me. I got in and expected to see the purple one himself but was disappointed. Rome got in after me and noticed my disappointment.

" The boss has been really busy in the studio. " He told me.

I nodded and rested my head on the soft fabric of the luxury car. I hadn't intended to fall asleep but the next thing I knew Rome was shaking me.

" Miss Jackson we're here. " He said softly.

I sat up all the way and looked out the window at Paisley Park. Grinning I didn't wait for him to get out. I opened? the door on my side and ran inside. Romeo said he was in the studio and that's where I headed. I knew he was expecting me so I opened the door and walked in like I own the place.

" Well hello Miss Jackson. " His deep voice greeted.

His back was turned to me and his guitar was settled on his lap. " Honey I'm home. "

Setting the guitar down gently he swiveled around to face me. God that stare, though! It was like he was looking into my soul. He tapped his fingers against his goatee.

" Yes I suppose you are. " He said looking at me through hooded eyes.

I seated myself opposite of him and picked up his guitar. I knew if I was anyone else I would be in a coma just for touching it, but I'm that bitch so I get that privilege. It was a beautiful purple Les Paul made especially for him. I plucked the strings a little before looking back at him.

" Are you ready to rock? " I asked with a grin.

He took the guitar from me and pulled me closer until we were inches apart. I knew this act all too well. He liked to play mind games. I cross my eyes and made him lose concentration momentarily. Grinning, he grabbed the guitar and started playing a bomb ass tune.

" I love that. " I said closing my eyes to feel the chords being strung by his talented fingers.

After a few minutes he finished and I opened my eyes to see him grinning at me. " I knew you'd like it. In all of the years we've worked together, and all of the songs we recorded, this one feels like you do. It's special. I even have it already recorded and ready for you. "

" You said all music is special when it comes from your heart. " I said teasing him.

He shook his head. " Mama you have one good memory. What I mean is I've never felt a song like I could feel the human. This one makes me feel that. Now write some lyrics before I record it myself and name it For the Love of Bibi. "

I left knowing better than to argue. Once he gets excited about a song there is no stopping him. " Okay Spud, play it for me again. "

An Hour Later

" Okay I think I got it this time. " I told him after writing and erasing many times much to his annoyance.

He hated it when I took forever with lyrics. Insert eye roll and sarcastic comment: well excuse me for not being able to come up with a masterpiece on the spot. It was frustrating, but with his preciseness and my need to be perfect, we mesh well together.

Prince play back the tune for me on the soundboard and I sang the first verse.

" Don't need permission. Made my decision to test my limits! Cuz it's my business God as my witness start what I finished! Don't need no hold up, taking control of this kind of moment! I'm locked and loaded, completely Focused, my mind is open.

Something bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman. Something bout you makes me want to do things that I shouldn't- "

He stopped the tape and looked at me. " Get in the booth. "

Five hours later the song was completely finished. He was not playing around. The music spoke to him and the lyrics turned him on. A volatile situation. After finishing he made a beeline out of the studio. If his reaction to my lyrics wasn't obvious enough, his erection confirmed everything.

Waiting a minute I went up to his room. He wasn't there but his bathroom door was closed. I could hear Light pants coming from inside. Tingles went through my spine and down my core. He was masturbating and it was making me hot!

Hearing him moan my name I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my pants down and laid on his bed. Spreading my legs wide I gently touched my slit and shivered. I was very wet so I slid a finger in and gasped. It had been a while since I had sexual relief. I was so into my fantasy of what he was doing in there that I didn't notice him come out and see what I was doing.

My leg started to shake as I took my fingers out of my pussy to rub my clit. My hand was grabbed in a firm hold and the next thing I knew Prince's hot, wet tongue was covering my dripping Center.

" Oh shit Prince! " I moaned in Surprise.

He slapped my thighs and slid two of his much longer fingers inside making me thrust my hips and search for bliss. " Oh mama look what you do to me. " He said pumping his fingers harder and harder into me while rubbing my clit.

" Oh yeahhh! " I squealed as my orgasm took over.

I thrashed around trying to get away, but he held a firm hold on my hips so I couldn't run. " Take it! "

My body produced multiple orgasms from his amazing mouth and fingers until I went limp and passed out from the pleasure.

I woke up hours later in my bed. Needing the bathroom I tried to get up only to be pulled back down. That's when I realized I wasn't in my bed. Looking around I saw a different shades of purple. That's when the night before came rushing back to me.

" It's late go back to sleep. " Came Prince's voice from behind me.

I moved his arm. " I need to use the bathroom. "

He let me go and I relieved myself. Sitting there I realize the seriousness of what had happened. Feelings that were long buried came to the surface and my heart started pounding. This was bad.

Deciding to play it cool I went back out into his room and saw him laying on his side looking at me. " We should probably talk about what happened. " He said sitting up.

" We were just reacting to the music. It happens. " I said brushing it off.

He nodded. " I guess so. It would probably be a mistake if we were to make love right here right now. " He said rubbing the bed beneath him seductively.

I nodded and gulped. " Yeah... I think I should sleep in my own room. "

" You're right. Goodnight Bibi. " He said laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

" Goodnight Spud. " I said before leaving.

Stupid stupid stupid! I thought the whole way back to my room. I must have a thing for emotional torture. I cannot keep playing with this mans emotions like this. This whole situation was conflicting as hell. I just didn't want another night like we had in Moscow.

He came to see me while I was on tour in Moscow. The first night he had me look for his Aviators when I found a beautiful opal teardrop cut engagement ring. My heart stopped dead in its tracks. He proposed the next night and I had to say no. It broke his heart.

After that, we didn't speak for years. It wasn't until after he and that Makiado divorced that he reached out to get me back in the studio. That was about six months ago. Its been five years since my last album and he found that unacceptable. So we got back in the studio to fix the situation. No funny business.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

February 15th 2002

Today was a bad day. We had just gotten back from the hospital. Prince's mom passed on. I had no words to comfort him and it frustrated me. He loved his mom so much so he was obviously inconsolable.

He didn't speak at all when we got to Paisley. He just went straight to the studio to work on the album like he'd been doing the whole time I was here. It was like if he didn't have this album to work on he'd go crazy.

I didn't know what to do so I just sat with him as he tweaked and tweaked each song to perfection. Even if he wouldn't talk to me I was still gonna be here for him. No matter how much he tries to shut me out.

Five days later

With a lot of work and many Sleepless Nights, the album was finally finished in record time. We decided to name it Dangerous Woman making it the title song. I was glad it all came together the way it did.

I was totally on board to put the album on the backburner, but he insisted on finishing it after his mothers funeral. He was currently making plans for his upcoming album with Larry while I retired to my room for the night. I felt bad because he was drowning his pain with music when he needed to be talking about it. I can't think about this anymore or I'll go crazy. Time for sleep.

Just as I was drifting off my phone started playing Heal the World.

Picking it up I answered. " Hey, Daddy. "

 _Hey princess how's the album coming?_

" It's great. We actually have just finished. " I said getting comfortable.

 _Really? So he doesn't need you physically there anymore?_

What is he going on about? His voice was giddy and I could hear how excited he was. " I guess not... What's going on? "

 _You should come home._

I sighed. " I can't do that dad. Prince is really going through it now that his mom is gone. I need to be here with him. "

 _Well, I just figured you might want to come meet your new baby brother._

Pulling my phone away from my ear I looked at it like it just told a bad joke. " Excuse me? " I asked putting it back to my ear.

 _He's ten minutes old. Oh, Bibi he looks just like you did when you were a baby._

My head was officially spinning. " Dad? Let me call you back. " I said hanging up.

Getting out of bed I took my PJs off and put some comfy clothes on. I went into my closet and started packing. Once I got all of the things I absolutely needed I went back down to find Prince. He was not going to like this I could already tell.

Getting to the studio I knocked lightly before entering. " Hey, I don't mean to disturb you guys I just need a word with you. " I said to Prince.

He sensed that it was important so he came with me willingly. " I'll be right back Larry. " He said before leading me into the office. " What's going on mama? "

" I have to go home. " I said.

He looked confused. " Right now? "

" Yeah, I'm sorry. I wouldn't leave you like this but my dad done went and lost his mind. " I told him.

Rolling his eyes he leaned against the wall. " What did he do this time? "

He'd never admit it, but he wanted me to stay.

" He done went and had a baby without telling no one! " I said as the situation finally set in on my mind.

Prince's eyes almost popped out of his head. " Sounds like Camille. "

I glared at him. " You're going through some things so I'll let that slide. " I said through gritted teeth. " I need to go be with him and my little brother... And also throw him a beat down. "

He tried and failed to look unbothered. " Do you want to ride to the airport? "

" Yes, please. " I said walking up to him. " I'm sorry P. You know I'd never leave you in such a bad way if it wasn't important. "

He just nodded and called Rome to help me with my bags.

The whole plane ride home, including the car ride to Neverland, and the walk into the house, I rehearsed the harsh words I was going to say to my dad. I met Frank outside of the nursery that was both Prince Michael's and Paris'.

" Is he in there? " I asked.

Frank nodded and I walked in. Just as I was about to start yelling my dad came into view carrying a small bundle in his arms. Right at that moment, my whole being was torn. Half of me wanted to go as planned and read him the riot act. The other half was like " Oh my God it's a baby! " That half won.

A tear rolled down my cheek. My dad came and put the bundle in my arms. God, he was so tiny. His caramel skin was so soft just like his Raven hair. He was perfect.

" I named him Prince Michael II, but we've been calling him Blanket because that's what he does. He blankets everyone in love. " He said with a proud smile.

I glared up at him after taking my eyes away from the little perfect baby in my arms. " You are in so much trouble. " I promised.

He slowly backed away with his hands up and a grin on his face. " I'm sorry Bibi, but I needed to protect his mother. She is just a surrogate and her identity can't reach the media. She doesn't even know that I'm the donor.

I tuned him out and sat in the rocking chair that I rocked both Prince and Paris and when they were babies. I started humming " Smile " to him and he registered My Voice by squirming around and making cute baby sounds.

Just then the kids, who I'm guessing just finished their lessons for the day, came running into the room.

" Sissy! " They both said coming straight to me.

I smiled at them. " Hey, I missed you two. Did you guys like Daddy's surprise? " I said gesturing towards Blanket.

" Yes sissy he's so cute! " Paris said taking his little hand in her own.

His fingers wrapped around hers and my heart melted. I felt all of the anger that was festering since late last night melt away. Surrendering I decided to just enjoy this time with my growing family. Dad sat next to me on the couch somehow sensing that I wasn't mad anymore. I rested my head on his shoulder and basked in the fuzzy feelings.

Later that day I got a surprise call from my older brother Fin. We aren't that close since he grew up in New York, but it was always nice to hear from him. See Fin is a cop. Actually an undercover Detective.

" Man your dad is a trip! I know you went off on his ass. " He said laughing about Blanket's unexpected arrival.

" I wanted to but when I saw Blanket I couldn't get over the cuteness. " I said in mock anger.

He laughed at me. " Well I'm glad he's doing better and your family is growing. "

Fin was so good to my dad for a cop I swear. When my dad was accused of that sick shit in ninety-three, Fin got a lot of flack for supporting him. He just knows that my dad isn't capable of hurting a child. People on the force don't really take into account that he knows the man. As I always say, you can't tell me who my dad is, I know who he is better than anyone.

" Yeah except he wants some reporter to come into our home. " I said still stewing.

" Well, he is grown so I can't say anything about that. " He said unbiased.

I sighed. " Enough about what's going on with me. What's going on with you? How's Lisa and Kwame? "

Lisa and Kwame where his wife and my little nephew. He was so damn adorable and I loved him to pieces. It made me sad that I don't get to see him often. I just hate New York with a passion. It's a beautiful place, but I never get to enjoy it because of the media.

" They're good. I just got home from a big job so it's been nice to spend some time with my boy. "

" You're taking care of yourself, right? I worry about you out there. "

" I'm fine sis don't worry. "

He tells me that every time we speak. " I promise I'm not going to cry this time. I'm just going to say be careful and I'll talk to you later. "

" Okay. " He laughed. " I love you, sis. "

I smiled. " I love you more. "

I insisted on my dad telling the two nannies he hired that they wouldn't be starting for at least a month. I don't know why he didn't in the first place. I chased off all of them when Prince and Paris were born. It's weird but I felt no one but family should be around the newborn children.

I didn't want any important bonding to happen with anyone other than me, my siblings, or my dad. Too many celebrity children feel more attached to their nannies because they were raised by them since birth.

Coming from someone that didn't have a nanny I just feel that it's unnecessary. When my dad had to work I was with my granny. Of course, she's in no shape to take care of grandbabies when she has so many great grandbabies. Sometimes I think she's Superwoman.

After putting Blanket down for a nap I went down to the studio to talk to my dad. " Well as mad as I was I've cooled down just enough to have a level-headed conversation with you. " I said taking a seat next to him at the soundboard.

" So I'm not in trouble anymore? " He joked.

I rolled my eyes. " You should have at least told me. It wasn't fair that I found out after he was born. Don't you think I would have liked to be a part of it? I mean I'm his older sister after all. "

" I'm sorry I had to sign a contract just like his mother did. I couldn't say anything before he was born. " He explained.

I guess I could understand that I still didn't like it. " Well, you sure picked the wrong time for this. Prince just lost his mom and I up and leave for who knows how long. "

" I'm sorry Bibi I know you want to be there for him. " He said softly.

I nodded. " He acted like it didn't bother him that I was leaving, but I know it does. "

" I'm sure he understands deep down. " He assured me.

Yeah. He knows how I am about my siblings. Especially when they're babies. Wouldn't want him to have a horrible nanny or anything... "

He laughed that goofy laugh I loved so much. " When Prince was born you fired so many nannies they spread the word and no one showed up for interviews anymore. Now, whenever a Jackson is born they know that they have to go through Bibi Jackson. The fear is real. "

I smirked. " Damn right! I'm very protective of my babies. "

He grabbed my hand and squeezed. " I'm glad you're here. "

" I love you. " I told him tearing up.

He smiled. " I love you more. "


End file.
